User talk:GL Simson
Welcome Hi, welcome to Yogscast Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Season 2 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Peva3 (Talk) 17:51, March 5, 2011 Holy rubber erasers Batman. What happened to Hannahs page???? 23:23, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Woah there... I deleted some of it, as there was some serious stupid shit on that page, but why is basically all of it gone? GL Simson 02:09, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Maybe an error of some sort, but anyway i put most of it back except for that part where it said something of Hannah's boobies. Aethelhelm 02:14, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay, whoever keeps editing the Israphel page really needs to stop. The opening is always too long, and I have to edit it to cut a lot of it, and then they go back and make it longer, and delete most of the original stuff. If you're reading this page, just stop. GL Simson 02:30, March 10, 2011 (UTC) You have chosen to arbitrarily remove entries by other users, without nofitfying them. These actions are completely contradictory to the spirit of a community built on respect, and if continued, this behavior threatens to undermine the level of cooperation and creativity that would otherwise result in a flourishing enviorment of mutual respect and enjoyment. No one has the right to arbitrarily remove content in a Wiki at their whim, if that content is appropriate to the category in which it was written. To do so is to grief the Wiki and to blatantly disrespect the author of the content. Courtesy and consideration is an absolute necessity if the Wiki is to thrive. There are many tools provided by the Wiki application to manage contet deletion. At the minimum, any content that you wish to see removed should be presented to the Community, or to the agreed upon editors who themselves can put those recomended edits to a vote, either amongst themselves or amongst the community, as agreed upon by that community. Any subjective reasoning used to justify elminitaion of content must be validated by the community. While you may feel that an entry is too long, or too descriptive, or is written in a style that you do not like, you do not have the right to remove that content. If you do so, you will create an environment content warfare, where people will intentionally target your entries. Correcting spelling, correcting grammar, (including the correcting of run on or incomplete sentences) is acceptable editing. Correcting errors of fact requires at least some notification to the author that you are changing their work. Authors may dispute facts, and must be given the opportunity to prove their case. A good editor should never cut content themselves, but should present adequate reason to an author as to why they think the content should be cut. In a voluntary, community based environment, the key contrubitors to the Wiki should have some say over what is removed, and what is not. With that said, I am the original author of the current paragraph introducing the character Israphel. I do not appreciate or accept your recent decision to arbitrarily edit my work. If you feel there is a problem with something I have written then but it to the community to see if they also agree, and, give me an opportuinty to respond. If you continue to make arbitray edits, I will be left with no choice but to take this to the community and post your actions on the main TALK page, so that they are aware of your lack of consideration for their work. UbiquitousFUD 03:55, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :Please read this. Oset• 09:33, March 10, 2011 (UTC) : :I've posted on the main thread in the main thread for this on the actual website twice (Although, it seems a few posts were deleted in an update, or something) and I think on the talk page once. Also, don't talk about editing other people's work when you completely changed around what others wrote on the Israphel page without posting anywhere, even on the thread. In fact, you removed and changed so much, that I was having to go through my emails to get copies of the previous work, so I could put it back and make it sort of half and half between you and everyone else who worked on the article. Lack of consideration for people's work? Works both ways, I'm afraid. GL Simson 12:56, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Implementing the skin Since the feedback on the forum thread was positive, I guess we could jsut go ahead and implement that skin I made for the wiki. Since your an admin now, you can do it. Here's what you need to do: #Save this file to your hard drive. #Go to #In the "Theme" menu, pick the one named "Bluesteel" #In the "Customize" menu, click graphic and select "Don't use a background". The image we want to use is too large for the uploader there, so we have to add it with CSS. #In the "Wordmark" menu, use the uploader to upload the image you saved in step 1. #Save. #Go to MediaWiki:Wikia.css. Add the below line and save the page. body { background: url("http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/yogscast/images/8/84/Wiki_background.png") no-repeat scroll center top #255182 !important; } Unless I forgot something, it should work after this. Oset• 13:24, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I think that worked, tell me if I did something wrong :). GL Simson 14:01, March 12, 2011 (UTC) new guy Thuggy D 20:30, March 12, 2011 (UTC)Thuggy D I'm new here, do you know of any stubs or blank pages? Hello, and welcome in! At the moment there are many episode pages without plots, but if you are interested in doing those, please ask Lady Fajra, as she appears to like doing them, or at the very least check the episode pages she has written, so that you can follow her style. Other than that, I think there are a few pages with incomplete detail, but I'm not sure what those would be. A bit of advice - You might want to join the ould you have a specific problem. Welcome again! :) GL Simson 20:52, March 12, 2011 (UTC) dear loowis and simen can i join yor minecraft server? playing on your servers with you Hey Simon and Lewis just wanted to ask you if you wanted to play minecraft with me. And if it's not that big of a deal to you Im trying to get my likes up on my videos!!! You can find me at *nathanstanley1@hotmail.com*.